


Blame

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: John would always find a way to blame himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



Declassification was a big issue. Once the truth was out there the riots started, mostly driven by fear, but Homeworld Security and the I.O.A. had been preparing for this for years. Of course they would have preferred if they could have controlled the event but a Wraith hive ship accompanied by two cruisers and hundreds of darts beaming up thousands of people from some of the largest cities couldn't be hidden or controlled. The hive and cruisers were destroyed by Atlantis and Earth's space ships, while the F302s mopped up the darts. They even managed to save almost a thousand of those swept up in the culling beams, but now the world was reeling in shock as they counted the number missing, and now dead.

The world wanted answers, though Rodney wasn't sure if the world wanted the truth or simply justification for who to blame for what had happened.

"I'm to blame for this. I woke the Wraith," John stated softly, and Rodney could feel his heart breaking for his friend and lover.

"You weren't to know. And if it hadn't been you then it would have been someone else, and the results then could have been catastrophic. The majority may have been in hibernation but not all of them. We managed to buy Earth five years to put defense measure in place, and today that worked."

"Tell that to the kids whose mother is never coming home. Thousands, Rodney. Thousands gone."

Rodney blinked back the tears and looked away. John had always placed the blame firmly on his own shoulders, unable or unwilling to see past it to the good he had done too. He didn't think of the thousands saved by medicines discovered in Pegasus, or the thousands more who now had crops that would grow in harsher conditions thanks to Parrish and Katie Brown. He would be filled with self-recrimination even if the Wraith had taken but a single life instead of thousands.

Despite his wide vocabulary, from experience Rodney knew he had no words to comfort John, only gestures, so he pulled John into his arms and simply held him.

The truth was out there... and if a few hundred people on Atlantis could keep the Wraith at bay for five years, then Rodney was hopeful for the future now the whole world was focused on a single enemy.

END  
 


End file.
